brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Brickiforums/Rumours and Recent News/Super Heroes 2012
Category:Brickiforums Rumours and Recent News * * }} Discussion Please discuss and add any news/rumours below, adding any sources you have 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush * Looks like FBTB was wrong about the unveiling date ;( 22:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Yep. ***I know, it stinks. Legosuperheroesfan 22:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ****I've heard it might not be released until August. 23:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *****Well, it is an exclusive.. ******Yeah, but the Funhouse showed up with the other DC sets. 23:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *******Oh. ._. ******** Yeah, I've been hearing August as well, don't know what region that was though, it might come out early in some places. 23:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *********Even though I don't let people add to the page that it is based on the cartoon, the minifigures obviously are, and I hear-tell that Doc Ock hasn't appeared on it yet. 23:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ********** It's due for an August release. 23:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ***********Berrybrick, could you tell ,me where did you hear that? I'm dying to know. Legosuperheroesfan 23:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *********** @Tat: Must have missed that completely :P @Berrybrick: probably one of those cases where the LEGO is ahead of the story- Ahsoka (from Star Wars) was actually first heard of when prelim images of 7675 were leaked. 23:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ************August has been whispered around Eurobricks for a while. And interesting about Ashoka, I didn't know that. 23:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ************* It may not have been her character, it might have been her name or something... something related to Ahsoka- it was so long ago I don't really remember :P Her droid was definitely first discovered through leaked LEGO images, I remember that. (rm April 8 rumour from the blue box) 23:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ************** Should info like that be posted on the characters' pages on Brickipedia? I'm sure many others would be interested.-- 15:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***************No,because we don't mention rumours. That's why we created Brickiforums. Legosuperheroesfan 15:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **************** I meant the thing about Ashoka and her droid, unless that was also unverifiable. -- 15:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * (outdent) @Tat: That's an Australian site, their dates are sometimes later than other parts of the world 08:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** I've seen a number of sets there with those expected dates, and those same sets have seem to come out on the exact same month as it said. :/ So, I don't think it'd be much different. 17:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Batman Cowl Redesigned *Would the cowl re-mold rumor qualify to me put in the box? 00:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** I think so (we really need to decide on forum mods...) 00:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *** Should it be along the lines of Chatmod? (That is, all admins, plus selected other users?) *The whole Cowl thing is a quack. If you look closely, you'll see the angles on the way the plastic is cut looks like simple cutting errors when the cowl detaches from the mold. 05:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** What about the mouth area? That's different too 05:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***Oh yeah.... And the ears. :/ 06:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern set? * Possible future Green Lantern set? link Or could just be referring to the Ultrabuild... 07:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **If not referring to the Ultrabuild sets, WOOHOO, FINALLY! - 09:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***Chances are it's referring to the Ultrabuild, it also mentions Batman, Captain America, Hulk, and Iron Man. That's all of the Ultrabuild characters, except for The Joker. 13:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ****Oh, I see now. Joker wasn't mentioned because he doesn't preserve peace. Bummer. - 16:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Recently released Marvel line last one for the year * Confirmation. We have heard it from some people in the past, but I don't think we've had confirmation straight from LEGO before this. Of course "comprehensive wave" means it excludes the Spider-Man set, and maybe some other sets if we're lucky. 05:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :* So, no DKR/Nick Fury sets... ::*That cowl still has me suspicious. 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::* Yeah, I like the reasoning of someone who posted on Eurobricks recently- two special edition sets for each subtheme this year- Funhouse + TDKR set, Spider-Man set + Nick Fury Set 03:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::*Yeah, your right. Yaaay! More Super Heroes sets for this year! Legosuperheroesfan 11:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Hopefully. :) - 18:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotional Hulk * Just wanted to point out that unlike the SW May the 4th promotion, there is no free shipping on this offer. Was really looking forward to getting this minifig, but there's no way I'm paying insane shipping costs on top of already expensive prices... 00:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) LEGO Batman 2 More characters in Gameinformer I just came across this on Eurobricks. What I'm looking up is (currently) the second up from the bottom, the guy with the Two-Face avatar. I'm not ready to add the information without pictures or at least someone else to confirm it, but he claims that Gameinformer Magazine had pictures of Sinestro and The Justice League (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman). 10:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just pop out to the shop and take a look - if it's true, I'll buy it and scan some pics onto here. :P - 10:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope, all sold out. I guess we'll have to wait until somebody else gets a copy... - 11:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Too bad. I see you've asked the guy if he could take pictures though. Hopefully he'll be able to, or someone else will. 11:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 5 Villains Character Pack * http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/7065554431/ Physical minifigs or playable characters? 23:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** The latter of course; I doubt that they'd release some of those characters in the first place, especially without their respective heroes (there is a Superman villain on there though). 23:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***As long as the TDKR set has another villain besides Bane, I'm okay. 15:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 5 Heroes Character Pack * http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120515212250/lego/images/6/6e/81VVAYeGuCL._AA1500_.jpg. Does anyone know anything about this? And why is Captain Marvel on the image, but not have his name listed with the characters? 23:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Roster Okay, I'll try and restart the conversation. The talk page has kind of turned into a discussion forum. :P I'll do my best to decipher on who is here :Row 1: , Robin, Superman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Flash, Wonder Woman, The Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman :Row 2: Hawkgirl, Huntress, Batgirl ♥, Supergirl, Black Canary, Lex Luthor, The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Two-Face :Row 3: The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Bane, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, The Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze Henchman, Sinestro, Mad Hatter :Row 4: Killer Moth, Man-Bat, Clayface, Hush, Ra's Al Ghul, Zod, Brainiac, Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Clark Kent :Row 5: Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Unknown (but doesn't look like anybody I'd care about), Joker Henchman, Joker Mime Henchman, Riddler Henchman, Two-Face Henchman, LexBot 10:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oh, there is also this: Not as interesting though, at least not to me. 10:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *Can't wait! * I saw on a news article somewhere before this character sheet picture came out (can't remember which one) that you can play as "over 50 characters". If the only characters you can play as are the ones in that picture including the blanks then I will not be happy. LEGO Star Wars III had what, 170? :/ - 11:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :*You purchased the DC game, right? That usually has way more characters than it should. Plus, I don't think that Batman has as many necessary characters as Star Wars does, even with the Justice League. 11:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::*I reckon it could reach 170 if they throw in characters from all the separate franchises as well as Batman and the Justice League (like Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash etc). But you're right, it usually contains more characters than are previously revealed (I wuv characters). - 11:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::* Hmm, that's unfortunately looking like the final list to me ;( Like KoN, I think the more characters the better, but I can't really think of any more relevant characters that should be included (not that I know much about less-known Super Heroes characters). As for the ten blanked out characters, I'm guessing that they're "Custom Character A-J" 12:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::*I think the blanks are for the hero and villain dlc packs. :::::*Ah yes, that's plausible. But still, AUUUGH! - 18:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::*The only character who I really miss is Nightwing, but Green Arrow and Atom would make sense too, I guess. You have to keep in mind that this is a Batman game though with the Justice League guest starring. It isn't exactly a Justice League game itself, it just doesn't make sense to add another 120 characters, especially when most of them wouldn't have anything to do with Batman. LEGO doesn't really need a quota to fill, and I think that 50 is pretty good considering what we have the source material, which is still Batman, just with Superman and co. guest starring. Really the only things that baffle me are that Nightwing is DLC, but Huntress isn't and Black Adam is in the game (as DLC) but Cheetah isn't. 18:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::*Oh, and I was thinking earlier. We know that there is a character creator, but there aren't any spots for the custom characters if those are the DLC spots, so I think that it's plausible that this isn't the final list, but I don't see any more characters being added, the only omission that surprises me at all is Green Arrow. 18:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The character to the right of scarecrow is actually captain boomerang, one of the flashes rogues, phillip ring confirmed it in a video (forgot which one sorry) and seeing how there is a guy in a blue costume and is not near the henchman i am assuming it is captain boomerang (ps this is my first post so sorry if i didnt do it right)